blind
by ChibiChump13
Summary: what happens when Ed is still wounded in his fight in dublith, but he stil wants to go to resembool? also he is going to tell winry how he feels. edwin please review! The story will switch later to parental RoyEd


Ed slowly opened up his eyes. Something was nudging at his side, urging him to wake up. As he looked to see what was causing this distraction, he was surprised to see that it was his younger brother Alphonse.

"What do you want? Are we there yet?" Ed asked moaning.

"Big brother, you know that we are going to Resembool, and that we are staying with Granny Pinako, right?" asked Al.

"Yes, I was aware of that before we boarded the train." Ed pointed out. 'What's got into him' wondered Ed.

"Well brother, I was just wondering if maybe this time you see Winry, you would tell her."

"What?! I mean what is there to tell her?" Ed said, trying to cover up the point of this conversation.

"Come on Ed. I know that you liked her ever since we were kids. I was just wondering when you were going admit it to her that you like her. And I was also wondering what you were going to say to her." Alphonse stated.

"Honestly," Ed started to say, "I don't know." After that he just stared out into space, dumbfounded.

There was a long pause before the two brothers said anything. Finally the silence ended when Ed spoke up. "Well, could you give me any ideas on what I could say in this situation?"

This time Al was the one who was dumbfounded. This was the first time Ed and he ever had a conversation on how to talk to a girl.

"Well I do have an idea, but you won't be very pleased with it." Al finally said.

"Al? Come on you could tell me. I won't laugh or be angry about it. You know what; I'll even trust you enough as a brother that I will even take this approach. No buts about it."

Alphonse let out a big sigh and said in one breath, "I think you should ask Colonel Mustang. I mean he always is going out with someone." Then when Al was finished with what he was saying he winced because he was sure that Ed would explode after what he just said even though he promised that he wouldn't. And sure enough he did.

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!! LIKE I WOULD EVER EMBARAS MYSELF LIKE THAT!! I DON'T NEED MUSTANG'S HELP!!!" then Ed calmed down by taking in a big breath and said, "I made a promise didn't I. I said that I would do anything you suggested. Well, I better keep it, like I said no buts about it." Ed said trying not to scream at Al in fury.

After yet another long nauseating pause Ed was the first one to talk again. "I'll call him when we reach Resembool station.

"Yay!" Al said. The Yay was followed by a deep meow.

"What the hell?" Ed started to say but then there came the sound of something skittering around in Alphonse's armor body. After yet another meow Ed finally exclaimed, "AL! THERE BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER CAT IN THAT ARMOR!"

RESEMBOOL STATION

Ed slowly got off the train, dragging each step. He was not looking forward to the embarrassment he was about to face on asking Roy how to talk to a girl. This was not going to be a pleasant phone call. Hell, any phone call to Roy was not enjoyable. He looked at the phone booth with a face that was covered in embarrassment.

Ed opened the door to the telephone booth and stepped in. He picked up the phone and thought to himself, 'Man, I must be desperate if I'm asking him for advice.'

He dialed the militaries number and asked for Roy. Finally he heard say,

"Hello FullMetal. I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you in a while. What's the occasion, I mean it's not everyday I receive a phone call from you."

"Uh… Roy. Can I ask you something and promise you won't embarrass me?"

"Um, sure. What is it?" Roy asked hesitantly.

"I kind of like someone, and I was wondering how I could talk to her about it."

"HA HA HA!! FULL…METAL…HA…HA…HAS…A…CRUSH!! HA HA HA!'

Ed was surprised that it wasn't Roy's normal laugh. Finally it dawned on him that it wasn't Roy laughing…it was Havoc."So! At least I have someone Havoc!! If I could recall, all of your dates are always stolen by Roy, or you have no one."

Havoc was silent, but Ed heard Roy say, "FullMetal has a point. I am going out with your girlfriend right now." Ed couldn't help but laughing when he heard Havoc cry in the background. "Now let me try and guess who you like first. If I know her then I could tell you what exactly to say to her. The only person that I know you know and you, also that you look good together with would be that girl. It is a girl, right? Because if you were gay, you are on your own."

"OF COURSE IT'S A GIRL ROY! I'M NOT A HOMO!" Ed screamed at Roy. Then he heard Roy chuckle.

"I know that you are not a homunculus, I just want to get my thoughts straight, and you are straight right?"

"Of course I'm straight! The girl I like is Winry, Winry Rockbell, my auto-mail mechanic!" Ed finally screamed. He was getting frustrated. "Now tell me how to talk to her about how I feel!"

"Okay, okay. Tell her all of the good things, like that she is cute, or that you really appreciate her, then you throw her to the ground and then-"Roy was cut off by the sound of bullets.

"Roy that is not how you approach that situation you pervert!" this was coming from Hawkeye. "Ed I have met Winry before when we tried to recruit you. Roy was right about telling her that she is cute and you like her work. But instead of trying to make-out with her tell her how you really feel."

Ed thought that this advice was very helpful.

"Thanks Hawkeye. That really helps." Ed said.

"You're welcome, anytime." She kindly replied

"Oh and FullMetal, I have a new mission for you to complete when you get back. Are you still injured from the fight you fought in Dublith?" Roy asked.

"No, not really. Greed only stabbed a hole through me a week ago." Ed said sarcastically. "I mean it's still bleeding, but not as bad as it was before."

"Hm. Well take care of yourself FullMetal." With that Roy hung up the phone.

Ed stepped out of the telephone booth. When he saw Al he said to him, "The colonel is not that bad, but he is a perv."

"What?" Al asked.

"Oh nothing. Ed simply said as he turned away and started to walk in the other direction.

"Ed what are you going to do?" Al asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Meow", this came from within Al's armor.

"AL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT CAT!" Ed screamed.

"Sorry" then with that Al took off running into the countryside.

"AL DON'T RUN! THINK OF THE POOR KITTEN!" Ed said. "This is so unfair; I can't run in this condition." With that being said Ed took off running after Al.

XxX 15 minutes later XxX

(Ed's POV)

"Damn…you…Al." I managed to wheeze. I was practically crawling now because I was bleeding so heavily. My wound opened up from trying to run. I finally gave up and flopped into a field of daisies near a small pond. "I guess …I …know …what …they …mean about…pushing…daisies." With that I peacefully passed out.

(Al's POV)

I looked back and could see an empty field behind me. 'Ed is so mean' I thought. Then it dawned on me, "ED!" I screamed out in desperation. I couldn't leave big brother behind in his condition. I ran back retracing my steps; which wasn't hard considering my footsteps left gaping holes through the tall grass. I finally came across a small pond. There was something wrong about this pond though, it was blood red. I finally found the source of the bloody water. There was a trickling river of blood coming from the big field of daisies surrounding the other side of the pond. As I looked through the patch of daisies I could see Ed lying on his back with a pool of blood welling from underneath him.

"Oh No! BIG BROTHER!" I screamed. I ran up to see him. He was still breathing, but every breath he took was a wheeze. I picked him up and headed toward the Rockbell house. When the rain started falling memories came back into my head, of when we created human transmutation. And when big brother was badly wounded I carried him to Granny Pinako's house leaving behind a trail of blood to wash away with the rain. The same thing was happening now. As I came through the door I screamed

"GRANNY, HELP! HELP ED!"

Granny and Winry were sitting down at the dining room table in the middle of a conversation before I bolted in. "AL! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Winry screamed.

"Help Ed first and then I will explain everything!" I screamed out in desperation once again.

"Okay, okay" Granny Pinako said, "bring him hear." She said pointing to a cot. I walked over and placed him down.

(Granny's POV)

It was amazing how this little runt could have survived having lost so much blood. First I had to close the wound. Then he needed a blood transfusion. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
